world_of_andoranfandomcom-20200214-history
Zekyl'Rho
Zekyl'Rho (ca. 1800 BAE - ca. 2000 BAE, resurrected in 2101 AE) is a powerful Lich-like creature who currently rules over the Barran Clans. He initially ruled over a large portion of Andoran during the 19th to 21st centuries BAE. He is currently in possession of the body of Serindus of the Crimson Company. Early Life Little is known of Zekyl'Rho's early life, largely as a result of the destruction of historical records during the Nether Age. However, evidence and his own accounts suggest he was a practising mage from a very early age, which earned him a lot of respect in his homeland, thought to be Barra Mór, the largest of the Barran Isles. It is unknown whether or not he was of royal or lordly lineage; indeed the existence of such structures before the Nether age is debatable. By early adulthood, Zekyl'Rho was a powerful leader on Barra Mór, and ruled over it by around 30. It was at this time that people began calling him the "Sorcerer King", referencing his powerful magical abilities, which were doubtless instrumental in claiming Kingship. Lord of Andoran Over the following years, Zekyl'Rho's influence spread beyond Barra Mór, and he oversaw the founding of several settlements along the coast of Andoran, chief among them being Ur'Alych, which later became the foundation for Starfall. The divided peoples of Andoran were easy to unite, and Zekyl'Rho's domain reached the Iron Mountains within a few years of settling colonies on the mainland. Cities under his leadership were prosperous, and trade between them was rife. By the age of 50, Zekyl'Rho had claimed lands beyond the Chains of Collos, where he faced the first proper opposition to his expansion. Records show that Zekyl'Rho's first, and arguably last major war was fought against a Kingdom based on the East coast of Andoran, beyond the Forlorn Waste. The war lasted several decades, but eventually resulted in victory for Zekyl'Rho. By this time, Zekyl'Rho was already remarkably long lived, and rumours started to spread that he was maintaining his youth and vigour through darker magics. Indeed, surviving records written after his reign paint him in a dark light, denouncing his "unnatural" attempts at long life. Despite the controversy, Zekyl'Rho's domain continued to grow strong, with some records even suggesting colonies were established across the Rubios Ocean, and beyond the Eastern coast of Andoran. Though some explorers have claimed to have visited these colonies in recent times, official diplomatic relations were never established during or after the Arcadian Empire. First Coming of Arda By the First Coming of Arda, Zekyl'Rho was nearly 200 years old. He was running out of ways to extend his life. However, he was able to divine that a powerful magical force was poised to pass the world, which he intended to use to perform a final ascension to Lichdom, and achieve immortality. Several of his chief advisers learned of this plan, and began plotting against him. They had seen their predecessors live and die under Zekyl'Rho, and their ambition drove them to treachery. They also feared that the ritual he proposed would require many sacrifices, which won them a lot of support for their schemes. On the day of the First Coming of Arda, Zekyl'Rho initiated his ritual. Though the full details of the ritual and manner of betrayal are lost, what is known is that many sacrifices were indeed required. Whether or no the traitors were able to thwart his plan, or whether Zekyl'Rho made a mistake is also uncertain. However, by the end of the ritual, Zekyl'Rho's body had been torn asunder by dark magical powers, and his spirit was trapped in the very devise he had designed to be his phylactery. The traitors were unable to destroy the phylactery, thus unable to properly destroy Zekyl'Rho. They hid the phylactery on a small Island, later known as The Cove, in a temple which came to be known as Eadro's Sanctuary, thought to be named after Eadro Quandos, a priest of the early Arcadian Empire. Accounts after this event suggest the empire created by Zekyl'Rho did not endure, and subsequent rulers saw its size and power diminish, with the lands returning to the comparative barbarism of previous centuries. Dwarven influence spread during this time, as Dwarves settled in cities they used to trade with, to continue the profitable movement of ores and stone. Some scholars, such as Calaxo, attribute the success of Malakar's later invasion to this gradual decline of Man. Resurrection in 2100 AE, Zekyl'Rho's phylactery was found by Darrack Ironfist and Serindus of the Crimson Company, during the group's attempt to infiltrate the Cove. Serindus attuned himself to the item, and found the consciousness of Zekyl'Rho still imprisoned within. Over the following months, Zekyl'Rho waited, learning about the new world around him through the eyes of Serindus. He made gradual attempts to turn Serindus, and control him. These attempts all came to a head in 2101 AE, whilst the Crimson Company were infiltrating the home of Rufio de Frombier, and Serindus killed the merchant in cold blood. With the Third Coming of Arda drawing near, Zekyl'Rho was able to channel his influence, and convince Serindus to surrender to his will. Though Zekyl'Rho returned weaker than he had been, he was able to fend off the Crimson Company, and return to the Barran Clans. There, he used his power to overthrow the High King of the Clans, and claim dominion over his homeland. Now he bides his time, slowly growing his strength again.